Nocturnal Anxieties
by Smallpox
Summary: On ne le fait jamais avant. Non, on finit toujours par agir après un drame ou une mésaventure parce que ce sont nos erreurs et celles des autres qui nous apprennent à vivre. Et pour eux, il est temps de vivre / Huddy.


_Hello people ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez tous autant que vous êtes passé un joyeux Noël. Les fêtes n'étant pas terminées, je vous souhaite d'en profiter encore ;) _

_Je vous avais dit que je ne vous laisserai pas sans rien à lire de moi alors voilà, je crois qu'on peut désormais dire que je ne manque pas à ma promesse (même si, rappelez-vous, je ne vous ai fait aucune promesse :p )_

_Bref, je vous poste cet OS qui date d'Avril 2010 (non non, je ne date jamais mes écrits ! ) J'avoue qu'en le relisant je me suis surprise moi-même. Peut-être trouverez-vous ici ma façon d'écrire quelque peu différente de ce que vous avez connu jusqu'à présent. Enfin je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien, c'est juste que moi ça m'a un peu fait une drôle d'impression. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous remerciant d'avance pour vos impressions. Et encore une fois, __**Happy Holidays **__!_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Nocturnal Anxieties**

Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait. Elle pensait qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'illusions. Tout ceci n'était sûrement que factice. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle voulait une vraie relation. Elle voulait être heureuse. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne le comprenait qu'amplement. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Soit elle était suffisamment naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte de la réalité, soit elle avait perdu tout contact avec cette dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était parti. Pas de son plein grès, elle l'y avait forcé. Bien que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de cette décision qui consistait à ce qu'elle le mette à la porte.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu ? Au début, elle croyait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Elle s'était pourtant vite rendue compte que ça n'avait rien de psychique. Elle n'aspirait qu'à errer dans ce qu'on appel le bonheur. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans plus. C'était resté et ça ne resterait qu'éphémère, ni plus, ni moins. Elle avait ce sentiment de frustration qu'elle n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps, quand elle était dans ses bras et qu'elle était tout simplement comblée. La vie lui paraissait soudainement grise foncée, proche du noir. Elle n'y voyait plus que de la frustration, de la déception, de l'incompréhension. Elle n'était faite que de douleur, de noirceur. Elle n'était toutefois pas pessimiste, n'éprouvant pas vraiment de réels sentiments défaitistes. Mais quand on vient de se faire poignarder lourdement en plein cœur, il n'y a plus vraiment de joie et on a du mal à garder un peu d'espoir. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus… Plus dans cet homme en tout cas.

Ses journées n'avaient rien changés. Toujours autant de paperasses administratives. Toujours autant d'employés à charge, certains devant être gardés à l'œil plus que d'autre. Toujours les mêmes obligations envers son hôpital. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait d'ailleurs. Mais dans un sens, il n'arrangeait en rien sa vie privée. Ses soirées étaient devenues froides. Plus de présence masculine qui l'attendait dans sa maison. Plus d'accueil chaleureux fait de tendres baisers. Plus de moments de complicité. De quoi avoir le moral plus bas que terre quand on s'était habitué à tout ça et qu'on y avait pris goût. Ses nuits devinrent obscures. Adieu la présence d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Adieu les caresses qui se voulaient rassurantes. Adieu les câlins qui se prolongeaient en laissant deux corps ne faire plus qu'un. Elle n'était plus que seule dans son grand lit devenu froid. Elle, avec son esprit dévasté et son corps délaissé.

Elle se retrouvait dans cette demeure invraisemblablement glaciale avec ses doutes, ses craintes et son vide sans qualificatif particulier. Tout avait refait surface, à son grand désarroi. Après avoir vécu un moment dans la luxuriance de l'Amazonie, elle s'était retrouvée brutalement dans le désert du Kalahari. Sa vie était redevenue telle qu'elle était avant : vide, aride et désespérément lassante. Tout comme ce désert… Ce n'était même pas le Sahara, il n'y avait plus rien de chaleureux et d'attrayant. C'était plus proche du Nevada, avec cependant une coloration plus claire et moins attirante. Le Kalahari… C'était le gouffre, comme celui du Grand Canyon vu du ciel. C'était le néant, tel qu'il avait était quelques mois auparavant. Elle était seule avec tous ses papillons noirs. Elle n'était même pas désespérée car elle n'avait plus d'espoirs. Plus pour ça. Elle se sentait juste désabusée. Par tout ça.

Elle se prenait de plus en plus pour une maniaco-dépressive. La journée, elle était une boule de nerfs qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Le soir, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'est à peine si elle osait se dévisager devant la glace. Plus les jours défilaient, plus ses nuits étaient chamboulaient. Toutes plus moroses les unes que les autres, elle en vint à faire des cauchemars dont le degré de frayeur ne faisait qu'accroître de jour en jour. Déjà assez paranoïaque à la base, elle était en train de le devenir encore plus. Et ce sentiment de peur aussi bien rationnel qu'aberrant ne faisait que grandir en elle. Se développant de manière tout à fait malsaine. Se répandant de façon outrancière.

Il avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Elle aurait dû le détester pour ça. Elle aurait voulu lui en vouloir. Mais il en était tout autrement. Elle n'y parvenait pas, malgré elle. A quoi bon s'obstiner davantage, ça ne servait à rien. Elle avait beau se répéter la même tirade chaque jour en essayant de se convaincre que tout était de sa faute, elle abandonna vite l'idée. Et pour une fois, il n'y était absolument pour rien. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré que ça le soit… Pour une fois qu'il ne s'était pas mêlé de sa vie privée. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas essayé de tout foutre en l'air. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas porté préjudice à une de ses relations. Eh bien non, il a fallu quelle soit malgré tout détruite. Ce n'était pas la faute du grand caustique. C'était la faute d'un individu dont elle pensait que ses sentiments étaient comparables aux siens et dont elle se passerait bien de donner un quelconque qualificatif.

Lui, il n'avait rien fait. Rien de tout ça. Il avait seulement - et c'était inévitable - été curieux. Il l'avait comme d'habitude harcelé de questions. Elle avait comme d'habitude fini par donner des réponses. Il s'était également arrangé pour le voir de ses propres yeux, lui parler de vive voix pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il en avait tiré certaines conclusions, certaines peut-être hâtives mais qui pourtant ne s'étaient pas vraiment montrées fausses. Malgré le fait qu'il était jaloux - bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais ce sentiment - il voulait avant tout qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle trouve le bonheur parce qu'elle le méritait. Il lui paraissait qu'elle était sincèrement amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu briser son pseudo bonheur, pas cette fois-ci. Il lui avait simplement dit de faire attention. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses soit disant conseils et qu'il était plutôt mal placé pour de telles choses. Elle n'avait pas tort, il le savait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque part, il voulait la protéger. Il l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir par le passé qu'il ne voulait qu'elle souffre en plus à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si la douleur morale qu'elle recevait ne devait être infligée que par lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Une semaine déjà qu'elle était dans un état à la limite du déplorable. Elle ne le montrait pas, prenant chaque jour son masque de Doyenne, de directrice, de femme forte pleine d'assurance et de pouvoir. Mais elle avait beau cacher sa vulnérabilité, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il voyait bien que par moment elle s'acharnait sur sa lèvre inférieure, se malaxait les doigts nerveusement, était perdue dans ses pensées. Dans des moments comme ça, il aurait voulu ne pas du tout la connaître, échappant ainsi à des gestes qui le conduisaient presque au supplice en sachant pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

Une semaine déjà qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'atomique entre eux. Plus de joutes verbales échangées, plus de scènes feintant le scandale mélodramatique. Il avait arrêté de faire des allusions douteuses sur son physique et ses décolletés. D'ailleurs, il ne s'y attardait même plus. Elle lui criait toujours dessus mais même si c'était subtil, il avait remarqué que ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'y avait plus une once de sarcasmes ni quoi que ce soit. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve le sourire, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre de peur qu'elle réagisse mal.

Wilson avait lui aussi senti son changement de comportement, qui malgré tout se reportait sur son humeur. En ami fidèle et réconfortant, il avait été lui parler et lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral. Bien sûr, il savait que ça n'allait pas arranger grand-chose mais au moins il lui montrait qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. House avait fini par aborder le sujet, sans doute parce que sa conscience le démangeait et que son cerveau le lui ordonnait. Même s'il évitait de montrer quoi que ce soit, il voyait bien que son ami était affecté par cette histoire et qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Jouant la carte de la prudence pour éviter qu'il ne se renfrogne, il lui avait dit d'aller la voir, qu'il fallait qu'elle sente qu'elle était loin d'être seule au sens affectif. Bien entendu, House n'était pas doué pour les éternelles étreintes en guise de réconfort mais, après tout, une simple présence humaine du genre amicale ferait très bien l'affaire. Toutefois, il avait longuement hésitait sur la méthode à adopter. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus c'était l'inertie et il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, peu importe. Il prit la décision de suspendre toute réflexion. Il devait agir d'instinct, se laisser guider par ses pulsions d'être humain et arrêter d'introduire des « oui mais », « peut-être que » et autres hypothèses dans ses pensées. Il devait agir, passer à l'action et foncer.

Délaissant son fidèle compagnon de solitude Jack Daniel's, il se mit en possession de son blouson, ses clés et son casque afin de quitter son appartement, pour le moment. Il déambula à vive allure dans les rues de Princeton. Sombres, teintées ci et là d'auréoles orangées, elles n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, il gara son bolide directement dans l'allée et observa furtivement les lieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, si c'était la seule chose à faire. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son mécanisme cérébral lui disait de fuir, de rentrer chez lui aussi vite qu'il en était parti. Mais une importante pulsion provenant d'un organe dont-il se passerait bien d'écouter le dissuadait de se montrer lâche, une fois de plus. Ne sachant trop comment et pourquoi, il descendit de son deux-roues et fit quelques pas. Il se hâta vers la porte sur laquelle il asséna trois coups bien distincts. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il en avait décidé ainsi quelques heures auparavant. Hors de question de faire marche arrière maintenant. Il devait honorer sa décision.

Elle était rentrée un peu plus tôt. Elle pensait que se réfugier un peu plus dans son travail allait lui faire du bien. Et même si ça avait marché au début, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ses montagnes de dossiers ne préoccupaient plus suffisamment son esprit. Sa forteresse de santé ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux. Elle en avait marre, elle était à bout. C'était une battante, elle ne sombrerait pas comme ça. Mais elle était en train de flanchait. Alors elle était rentrée chez elle à une heure convenable pour une fois et n'avait pas prit racine sur le siège de son bureau. Elle voulait s'évader autrement. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Elle était allée courir pendant une bonne heure. Vidant ses poumons de dioxyde de carbone pour les remplir la fois d'après d'oxygène. Après ça elle était calme, revitalisée. Mais ça ne suffisait pas alors elle avait fait un peu de yoga. Relaxant, elle y avait trouvé apaisement et sérénité. Elle se sentait libérée, tellement légère. Se faisant couler un bain, la délicate odeur de vanille lui montait à la tête. Ça aussi c'était apaisant. Elle se glissa dans l'amas de mousse bouillante et s'y prélassa jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne soit plus à température satisfaisante. Elle se vêtue d'une nuisette moins sexy que d'habitude puisque de toute façon il n'y avait plus personne à charmer et se dirigea vers son salon. Plongée dans ses infinies pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le ronronnement d'une moto. Trois coups contre le bois de sa porte la fit sursauter. Pas n'importe quels coups, elle les avait reconnu.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Euh… Bah, en fait j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

_ House, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos réflexions tordues ou tout autre chose.

_ Il n'y a rien d'ambiguë dans ce que je viens de dire.

Plongeant son regard d'un bleu profond dans le sien, il avait un air sérieux et elle put y déceler une partie de sincérité. Pour une fois qu'il ne jouait pas l'idiot, elle décida de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer dans son repaire. Prenant la direction du salon, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé.

_ Comment est-ce que vous allez ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Parce que… Je m'inquiète pour vous…

_ Non House, vous ne vous inquiétez jamais pour qui que ce soit ! Et vous savez très bien comment je vais.

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une nature à m'inquiéter pour tout mais je peux parfois avoir de l'inquiétude envers quelqu'un et c'est le cas en ce moment.

Elle le regarda en essayant de trouver la moindre faille, en vain. Plutôt gênée de la situation, elle baissa la tête et le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Non.

_ Comment ça « non » !

_ Je ne veux rien.

_ Ah je vois, vous avez déjà pris votre dose d'alcool pour la soirée.

_ Je ne suis pas saoul et je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre. Mais si vous voulez tellement me rendre ivre, je ne dirai pas non à une bouteille de vodka !

Elle sourit et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il avait réussi à lui décrocher son premier sourire de la semaine et il en était satisfait. Elle revint un moment après avec deux verres d'alcool et reprit sa place. Ils ne dirent rien mais bien sûr House avait une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

_ Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Lui pourrir la vie ?

_ Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire…

_ Attendez, il vous a quand même trompé et harcelé une fois que vous aviez tout découvert !

_ Rassurez-vous, j'ai fais changer mes serrures.

_ Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous vous sentez mieux.

Il la regarda intensément et voyait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, chose qu'il pouvait comprendre à cet instant. Il savait très bien que ça l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. La situation devenait difficilement contrôlable pour elle et monstrueusement gênante pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer, la rassurer ou ne serait-ce la soutenir. Ce n'était pas son truc, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Dès que l'on parle de sentiments ou de gestes remplis d'affection, il n'y a plus de Gregory House. Il n'était là que quand il était question de cas intéressants, de sarcasmes, d'ironie, de métaphores et d'ego. Un audible mécontentement ? Il en était souvent la cause. On ne le voyait jamais dans un contexte où l'on enlace une personne parce qu'elle est triste. La seule chose qu'il savait faire était soit de fuir, soit de faire rire ou du moins de faire sourire. Et là, il avait rempli sa part des choses va-t-on dire. Il laisserait bien le reste à Wilson, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était de lui qu'elle avait besoin ce soir. Quelque chose qui semblait à la fois atténué et puissant, comme enfoui au plus profond de lui mais immensément grand.

Elle commençait à partir en sanglots, pour bientôt fondre en larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule gauche, exerçant ainsi une légère pression qui la fit se coller à lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse et laissa les chutes du Niagara couler silencieusement. Les gouttes salées dessinaient des sillons lacrymaux sur ses joues. Il lui caressa les cheveux et fut rapidement enivré par l'odeur de vanille qui s'en dégageait. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucune parole. Il la laissa se calmer et reprendre contenance. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle murmura un presque inaudible « merci » et ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il promena son regard ailleurs que sur elle et finit par le poser sur son verre encore intact. Il s'en saisit et le vida d'une traite. Lui jetant quelques regards furtifs au coin de l'œil, il se leva tout en se raclant la gorge.

_ Je pense que je ferai mieux d'y aller. Quant à vous, vous devriez vous reposer.

Il prit fermement sa canne dans sa main et s'avança vers dans le hall. Elle le regarda, presque in réactive. Le seul son qu'elle entendait était les battements de son cœur. Sortant de sa léthargie, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se retrouva derrière lui, main sur son bras.

_ Restez…

Il se retourna vers elle, presque effaré.

_ Juste… Dormir.

_ Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison.

_ J'ai besoin de vous, House…

Devant son air suppliant, il referma la porte et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré les circonstances, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son postérieur. Elle tira les couvertures, s'assit sur son lit et s'y coucha. Il la regarda interdit, se demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable qu'il aille sur son canapé. Mais la jeune femme coupa court à ses réflexions. Se pliant à sa volonté, il fit le tour du lit et enleva chaussures, T-shirt et ceinture avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Cela aurait put porter à confusion : tous deux dans le même lit, elle en nuisette et lui torse nu avec seulement son jean. Mais il ne tenta rien. Pas par manque d'envie, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas la chambouler encore plus. Dos à lui, elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure brune et posa son bras autour de sa taille afin que sa main se place sur son ventre. Il n'essaya même pas de remonter plus haut. Ce soir, il se montrait protecteur, sécurisant et elle apprécia. Ils finirent par sombrer dans un sommeil calme et bienfaisant.

Le lendemain, Cuddy se réveilla sur le dos et découvrit House étalé sur le ventre, toujours son bras autour d'elle. Elle voulut se lever mais il la retint.

_ C'est pas l'heure môman !

_ House, mon hôpital ne va pas…

_ … S'envoler. C'est pour ça que vous n'allez pas décamper d'ici comme une furie !

Elle soupira et il se tourna sur le dos.

_ Je n'aurai pas cru vous trouver encore là. Vous connaissant, vous auriez dû limite partir en pleine nuit.

_ Peut-être mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne te laisserai pas, Lisa.

Elle planta son regard interrogateur dans le sien. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait vraiment entendu ça ou quoi ? La réponse était sans nul doute évidente car il caressa sa joue et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Elle ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, les baladant sur le haut de son dos et dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, de tellement de choses.

_ On aura tout le temps pour ça…

**The End**

* * *

_Un peu OOC ? Trop de métaphores, ce qui rend les choses trop alambiquées ? Dites-moi tout._

_- Bye for Now -_


End file.
